A lonely Angel, A lonely God but a true Doctor
by choosing a pen name is hard
Summary: He's the doctor.He's 906 years old, the oncoming storm and is rude but not ginger but most of all he has belief.Belief in every single thing in this universe and if your ever lucky enough to run with the doctor, run like hell, because like that… your gone


Enjoy and I can't stress how much I love reviews. I don't care if you don't write please feel free to still comment! Your opinions are just as valid as anyone elses so please review!

Disclaimer : anything you recognise in here at all is bbc owned, lucky them

**A lonely Angel, A lonely God but true Doctor**

An archaeologist once said "When you run with the doctor it feels like it will never end, but however hard you try, you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everything dies but nobody knows like the doctor. But I think that all the skies of the world will turn dark if he ever, even for one moment, accepts it."

The Doctor has seen so much pain and sadness and as the last of his kind carries such a burden. He has lived so long, been so far and done so much. Survived so much.

He survived the time war by fighting on the front line and was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday, he says, he may even come to terms with that. But how much more will he have to do before he can?

No words can describe the doctor. He is everyone and no one. Just One man, just one timelord, once one of many. Now the last of his kind. Alone

He's like a time bomb waiting to explode. Sitting still for more than 5 minutes has to be the most difficult thing he has ever done. He thrives of danger and can't leave anything a mystery. In the doctors world there is no such thing as coincidence and there rarely is. He has saved our lives so many times and you didn't even know he was there.

For that is what the Doctor stands for. Life. He fights for those with no voice, for those who have never had a chance. Or those that don't even know they need one.

But it is what he does, what he brings to your life that you can never forget. Everything the Doctor touches he changes, makes it glow with the light of a million stars. My name is Wilfred and my life has been touched by the Doctor but Donnas even more so.

I know Donna still remembers him even if she can't. That spark of recognition, a half forgotten dream and just for a moment she remembers.

Remembers the man who showed her so much, who opened her eyes to the possibilities the world had to offer and showed her she could take them, that she was brilliant. She remembers just for a second a man, a brilliant amazing man. Who does so much and receives so little. Who lives with the guilt of something that we can not even comprehend. Not even attempt to understand. So every day, every single day he tries to repay this.

He never stops, never falters and never carries a gun. But he saves the world again and again, never asking to be thanked. She travelled with him my donna, his friend, his companion but even to her he is now a half forgotten memory and he is left alone again, a lonely Angel.

But what the doctor would say is 'Allons – y' for he must go on for if he didn't darkness would fall and hope will have gone out of the world. For that is what the doctor is and will always be, hope. A tiny flame of hope in the dark abyss of the universe, who dares to say no to stand up for what is right. A lonely God.

But he is more than that, he see's everyone for who they truly are and helps them to realise there potential. My Donna, a temp from Chiswick who believed that was all that she would ever be, has saved the world, and not only once. She has finally realised what she truly can be; brilliant.

And that is the true brilliance of the Doctor, he makes you realise how brilliant you are and that you can be anything and everything or nothing.

He once said that some people live more in 20 years than others live in 80. Its not time that matters but the person. And from a 906 year old time lord , I am inclined to believe him.

So this is what I'm asking you to do; go out have fun, dance in the pouring rain, argue with friends, fall in love and run down a hell of a lot of corridors, just live life because we are wonderful and we should do this for the Doctor who has saved so many lives but can not truly live. He's the last of his kind, a flame in the darkness, a symbol of hope for every living creature in the universe but alone, always moving on, never looking back. For looking back would hurt to much.

Pain and loss define us as much as happiness and love, whether it is a world or a relationship. Everything has it time, and everything must end. No one knows this like the Doctor but no one believes in life, in people, beautiful amazing people, like the Doctor does. And I think the moment he stops believing in the human race, even for a moment, is the day when I no longer want to be named a human, as we will have lost are humanity, lost ourselves, the essence of human kind.

But he'll always keep trying, nobody is not worth saving to him. He has boundless endless energy, infinite knowledge and is a little bit mad, but aren't all geniuses slightly mad?

He is like fire and ice and rage. He is like the night, the storm and the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe and he's wonderful.

He's a time lord who points and laughs at archilogists, keeps score using museums. He's from the planet Galifrey in the constellation of Casterberous, he's 906 years old, the oncoming storm and is rude but not ginger but most of all he has belief. Belief in every single thing in this universe and if your ever lucky enough to run with the doctor, run like hell, because like that … your gone.

There were once a time, many times when the lost language of the time lords could burn up stars, raise up empires and topple Gods. But now the Doctor is the only one left of that mighty race, fighting on for the universe, for freedom.

Sometimes he has help, a companion. Someone to stave of that loneliness, keeps it at bay. My Donna did that but we are human we will wither and die but he will have to live on, for this is the curse of the timelords. Always living, always fighting, always alone. A lonely Angel, A lonely God but a true Doctor.

...

Hope you liked it : ) Not sure if I do, but please review and give me your thoughts and feelings even if it is just a : ) or : ( it would make my day. Was thinking I might do the Doctor from Iantos point of view when Jack has gone of with the Doctor at the end of Torchwood series 1, not sure :/ Anyways please review!


End file.
